A Letter From Victoria
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: What if Edward's leaving had been a little delayed? By a Letter?


So I got bored with new moon and decided to try this… this is the part where Bella gets home and Edward and Charlie are watching the tv when Edward is all distant acting.

BPOV

I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Edward. There was no need to feel guilty over what had happened with Jasper, that was my fault and if I had been more careful none of it would have happened. There was no reason for his behaviour now. And it scared me. What if Edward decided that I was too much a risk for Jasper and his family? What if he left me because of it? After the letter I suppose I should have suspected it. These ideas put a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I knew I was about to start bawling and having hysterics so I tried to breathe deeply to calm myself.

It didn't work.

So I threw myself of the chair I was curled up in in the kitchen and ran to my room before Charlie noticed. I knew there was no hope for hiding this from Edward, what with his super-hearing listening to every creak of my house. But somehow I knew he wouldn't come and comfort me.

As I slammed my door shut behind me I tried to make it to my bed to lay down, but I crumpled to the floor in a heavy heap sobbing loudly but also trying not to alert Charlie to my state.

I could feel the beginnings of a hole tearing at my heart, as I stumbled around looking for the small black box under my bed. I glanced once quickly over the heartbreaking letter I had received earlier. Then I finally found what I was looking for.

The razor blade.

EPOV

I was still sitting immobile in Charlie's armchair, trying to look like I was paying attention to the moronic sitcom Charlie was watching when I started thinking about Bella.

She had walked into the kitchen not five minutes ago and curled herself up in a chair, rocking back and forth. I didn't understand what had her upset but I was guessing it had something to do with me.

After making my dreadful, heartbreaking decision to leave her last night I had been trying to make her believe I had ceased to care for her, as if such a horrendous thing were possible.

I wished not for the first time in the last 6 months that I could read her mind.

It felt like it would kill me to leave her but if it was what was best for her than I would put my life in second place.

Just then I heard Bella gasp in a breath.

I urgently worried what was wrong with her and a huge part of me wanted to run to her and demand she tell me who or what was bothering her.

Then, I heard her throw herself off the chair and sprint quickly, but quietly enough not for Charlie to notice, to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

I continued listening.

She seemed to try to rush to her bed but crumpled in a heap to the ground and started sobbing heartbroken, heart tearing sobs.

It was killing me not to run to her. To comfort her.

But this was best for her.

I had to leave. If I had to face her heartbreakingly beautiful, tearful face I would go mad with anguish, so I stood and turned to Charlie.

"Goodnight Charlie, thank you for the evening I'll go now." I said in my most polite voice.

Charlie muted the tv and turned to me.

"That's alright my boy your welcome anytime. Bella?" he called.

I panicked for the shortest second. If he saw her in the state she was in now…

"I think she headed upstairs to finish her homework. I'll go up and say goodbye"

I heard Charlie turn the mute off the tv and checked his mind to make sure he was completely focused on the show. This is it I thought. This was the moment I would tell her I was leaving her.

I listened toward Bella's room now. The sobs were just as hard but they were no longer coming from the floor they seemed to be coming from somewhere near her window…

I could also smell Bella's blood. Though I knew I was safe to enter the room because whenever she had bled she wasn't anymore.

The smell of her blood seemed to send me into a near panic attack. How could she have been harmed if there was no one in the house? I had not heard her fall so there was no undeliberate accident.

I knocked on her door three times.

I heard no reply, though she was awake and could hear me.

"Bella?" I asked trying to mask the panic in my voice with indifference.

Still no reply.

Was she deliberately ignoring me? Or was something wrong?

I tried again.

"Bella" you could clearly hear the worry in my voice now.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you" I heard her whisper.

I burst in the door then with inhuman speed. What I saw almost shocked me into an immobile state.

Bella-the love of my life, was sitting dangling her thin, frail legs over her bedroom window, tear tracks ran down her face which was fraught pain. I noticed with a fright a bandage across each of her wrists in the creases, a razor blade rested next to her hand, coated in blood.

I understood then.

What. Had. I. Done?

Had I really, truly made her believe I didn't want her anymore? So well infact she had attempted suicide?

Suicide.

I say attempted because at that moment I flashed behind her and dragged her from the window to drop her on the bed, picked up the razor blade quickly and threw it so hard out her window it hit a tree and smashed into a million pieces. When had she gotten a razor blade?

And then I flashed back to Bella.

She had curled herself into a ball and was rocking back and forth in an odd motion.

I didn't care at this moment that I was trying to appear indifferent. My heart, my soul, my reason for existence had seconds ago attempted suicide and it was my fault.

My fault.

I flew to the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around her small form.

"Bella, how could you do this to me? To Charlie?" I demanded once her sobs grew quieter.

"You don't care so don't pretend to" she whispered in a broken voice.

So this had come as a reaction to my behaviour the past four days. I didn't care about my decisions now. If my decision would be the cause of her death I would stay by her side forever.

"Bella you are the very best part of my life. Here, now, forever." in told her in an intense voice.

She looked up at me with sad eyes then and her eyes flashed to something on her desk. I followed her gaze to where a tear-stained letter sat, crumpled.

I flashed to her desk and began to read,

Bella,

I am writing to tell you that I am leaving you. I hate you to be perfectly honest and you have never been good enough for me.

The only reason I stayed with you so long was out of pity. I could not bear to break your pathetic human heart. But now your just a liability, a menace and quite frankly, a bore.

Don't try to contact me or my family again. I won't come back and you can spend the rest of your life shacking-up with Mike Newton.

Yours Sincerely

Edward Cullen

It took me a few seconds to process this. The writing on the page was almost identical to mine. To human eyes it would look exactly the same but I could pick out the faint mistakes. I then, with horror, picked out the scent on the paper.

Victoria.

How dared Victoria do this to Bella! When I finally found the monster I would rip her limb to limb for even daring to enter Bella's bedroom and hurt her this way.

Gah!

She. Was. In. Bella's. Bedroom.

Bella!

She was curled up again on her bed rocking.

"I always knew that this would happen, I just never imagined it would be so soon. I would have thought you all would have at least had the decency to not hide your feelings like that from me…I just can't believe… Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie, they're all my family, the people I love most in the world. I don't see why you bothered in the first place Edward, to ignite my dreams like that only to put the fire out… I thought you would at least care enough about me for that" Bella murmered quietly with heartbreak in her voice.

I walked slowly to the bed then and took her face in my hands until she sighed and looked up at me.

"Bella, I didn't write that letter" I told her strongly.

Hope flashed across her face for a mere second before it was replaced with a deep pain.

"Edward I'm not stupid. I know your handwriting and no one else could have gotten into my room without me noticing. You're the only one. And Edward if you didn't write the letter, who did?" she asked me in a quiet voice.


End file.
